everything gonna be okay
by fabrevansgleek
Summary: What if Quinn and Puck visit Beth and Shelby a lot but don't date . but then something happens. Quinn never was a rebel. inclusive Fabrevans/Quam - Finchel-Tike-Klaine-Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Quinn and Puck visit Beth and Shelby a lot but don't date . but then something happens. Quinn never was a rebel.**

* * *

><p><em>2 October 2011 <em>

_" Quinn , I gonna pick up Puck because his mother can't drop him of . Do you stay with Beth for 20 minutes or something like that" Shelby asked. _

_The blonde smiles " No prob " _

_"Ok" Shelby hands Quinn ,Beth over and opens the door " Wow a lot of rain ." She turns to Quinn and Quinn nods. Shelby takes her coat and leaves._

_an hour later. _

_Quinn looks at her watch and whispers " Where are they,... something is wrong" She pulls out her phone and when she almost called Shelby . ring ring ring . " Hello ... Yes you talkin' to Quinn Fabray... Yep I'm with the kid... What's wrong ?... I be there as fast as I can ." She closed the phone and start pulling Beth's coat on and then here own coat . She try to hold the tears while she drived to the hospital , but when she stormed in she cries . She asked where she needed to go and the nurse gave her directions to the waiting room of the ER . _

_2 hours later_

_Beth was sleeping and Rachel came 1 hour ago . Quinn was looking down and Rachel was looking at the sealing. _

_The doctor walked in. _

_Quinn looked up " And ?" _

_The doc sighed " Mister Puckerman gets an operation ." _

_The brunette looks up " And Miss Corcoran ?"_

_" When we came at the place she was already dead. " _

_At that point both girls cried . _

_" And ... happens ... Beth" Is the only thing the doctor could understand through Rachel's tears . _

_He looked at Quinn " Your the biologic mother" She nodded " and your almost eighteen" Quinn noded again " Then you get her back" Quinn shaked her head . " No I can't my mom gonna hate me and kick me out." _

_The doctor looked at Beth " She is 1 year and knows you. Their's always problems when we give a baby from 1 year or older up for adoption . It's bad for when she is older and if your parents kicks you out you get the house from miss Corcoran."_

_that night Puck died and Quinn just as she thought . Her mother kicked her out . Rachel offered to help offend . Quinn lives with Beth but Rachel is over there most of the time._

12 December 2011.

It's two months ago since the car accident. The ND won sectionals and TT came back to ND( with Sugar, Sam didn't come back. )

Old Corcoran now Fabray house.

Rachel sits next to Quinn "When you need to go to your work ?"

Quinn looks at her " Wednesday , Friday and Saturday you know that right ?"

The brunette smiles " It's crazy you work at my daddies company ."

Quinn looks at Beth " It's hard even with you by my side ."

Rachel hugs her " I know " She sighs " Always remember I'm here for you ." someone knocks on the door and Quinn opens the door " Finn what are you doing her?"

"Hey Quinn I have some news to tell you and Rach."

Quinn steps aside so he can enter. Finn enters and Quinn closes the door.

"Hi Finn what are you doing here ?"

He and Quinn sit down " You never guess what I found on Facebook !"

The tall boy looks at Quinn" Something that gonna help you so much ." Quinn raise an eyebrow " I found where Sam lives and works ."

Quinn looks at him " And in what way that is good for me ."

Finn rolls his eyes " We go after him he loves you and you love him "

The blonde raises her eyebrow " That's not true and even if it would be true I need to work."

" Oh pu-lease everyone knows you two still love each other and I can ask daddies a free day for you what you thought of next week Friday after school ."Rachel looks at Quinn.

Quinn looks at Rachel " Rach you know I don't work next weekend ." Rachel nods " So you don't need to ask for a free day " Rachel nods.

Finn jumps up " Soooooooo that is a yes ?"

"It's a maybe " _what the hell I'm saying , I do wanna see Sam when Finn told me I would leave immediately ."_

_QsBQsBQsB _

later that night Quinn cries herself in sleep just as every night. at day she is busy so she don't think about everything but in bed she is alone and thinks a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the prologue . Tell me what you think if I get 3 reviews I continue. - Loves Luna <strong>


	2. Friendship

_I don't love Puck I never did , but he was one of my best friends together with Finn and Rach . Rach has it pretty hard with the accident too . after all Shelby is her real mother._ Quinn rolls over her side the clock reads ' 2.30' in exactly 3 hours she need to wake up she couldn't sleep this night , actually she couldn't sleep most of the night , She was tired almost everyday . Beth starts to cry so she stumbles to Beth's room .

"What's wrong baby girl ?"Quinn walks over to Beth " Ow mammy smells it " She picks up Beth and give her a new diaper.

QsBQsBQsB

The next morning Quinn wakes up at 5.30 she always wakes early so she would be almost ready when Beth wakes . Beth wakes most of the time at 6.30 then Quinn had one hour to make her ready because at 7.30 Rachel is at her place so they would go together to school .

at 7.30 the bell rings and Quinn opens the door " Hi Rach are you ready to go ?"

"Yeah " They leave. Quinn , Beth and Rachel . Beth comes with Quinn to school because Quinn don't like to leave her with other peoples . At Thursday she stays with Rachel's niece , that's someone Quinn really trusts .

QsBQsBQsB

"HI Rach , Hi Q " Finn caresses Beth's cheek " And little Beth is here too "

" HI Finnie " Rachel kisses him .

Quinn looks at him " Hey ."

Finn smiles " SO everything is planned Friday I use Burt's car and we leave imminently after school ."

The brunette hugs him " Of course Finnie "

" I got to go see you at lunch or is it glee before lunch ?"

"No Finn gleeclub is last period today" Quinn informs him .

" Okay" He leaves.

Rachel looks at Quinn " We need to go to Spanish with ..."

Quinn interrupts " I know with Mr Shue "

QsBQsBQsB

After school Quinn goes home together with Rachel .

"So Quinn what are we eating today because you know the Monday I stay at night " Rachel sits down in the couch .

"Today we eat Pasta " Quinn sits down next to Rachel with Beth on her lap .

Rachel takes out her book from Math " You know I like pasta.

"Yeah I know you like pasta " She looks at Rachel her Book " Wait we haven't homework today right ?"

The brunette opens her book " Yeah but you know I work very slow so I need to finish the exercises ."

Quinn plays let Beth play with her toys " Ow what did you bought Finn for Christmas ?"

The diva starts to make the exercises " aha I don't tell it , it's a secret ."

"Come on Rachel I promise I won't tell anyone ."

"Pinkie swear ? " She hold out her pinkie .

"Pinkie swear !" Quinn locks her pinkie with Rachel's " Now tell me what you bought him ?"

Rachel smiles " I bought him a " The rest she whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn smiles " He gonna be so happy with it ."

" I know right he always told me how much he wanted that " She claps " So I bought it him since we broke our date record ."

"And that is 6 months right " the blonde asked .

" 6 months is fast 1 year and 1 year ten year and 1 year forever . Me and him are true love "

Quinn hugs Rachel " I'm happy you found your true love "

" You gonna find him maybe faster then you ever thought"

* * *

><p><strong>It's a short chapter but I need to go to bed right now and I just wanted to highlight Faberry friendship . If I get 3 reviews I gonna update . I really loved the reviews and I all answered them because the readers are the reason I write the story <strong>


	3. story

Quinn's p.o.v

_The week went pretty fast here I am in the car on my way to Kentucky , Finn driving me and Rachel talking . 4 hours for freakin' hours is the way to Kentucky. Lucky school was over at 2 pm that means we gonna be there around 6.30 . _

" Quinn, Quinn! " Rachel waves her hand in front of Quinn " Are you still here ?"

i look at Beth and then at Rachel " Of course "

Rachel rolls her eyes " Your so dreamy " dreamy about so many things " You know it would be so cool if a car would ave WiFi ." why she thinks about things like that . " Are you gonna answer "

I turn my head to face Rachel " Why would it be cool if a car would have WiFi ?"

The brunette laughs " So I can Facebook or tweet about my car travel " She looks outside the window " Ugh I hate cars ." I look confused , Rachel rolls her eyes " Only on a long travel ."

My mouth forms an O " I don't like long travels either "

Rachel turns to Finn " Finn did you bought water ? " She asks sort of loud .

Finn sinks in his chair " Rachel ,...I think I forgot the water ."

" DID YOU FORGOT THE WATER ... YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I NEED MY WATER " never thought someone could freak out that much because of water " I TOLD YOU TO CHECK IT OUT AND YOU F*CKING TOLD ME YOU DID IT " did Rachel Berry just cursed ?

I took a deep breath " easy Rach I brought water " I take my bag and pull out a bottle of water " You see I have more if you need it " I hand her the bottle .

Finn's p.o.v ( Meanwhile)

I sink in my chair " Rachel ,...I think I forgot the water ."

" DID YOU FORGOT THE WATER ... YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I NEED MY WATER . I TOLD YOU TO CHECK IT OUT AND YOU F*CKING TOLD ME YOU DID IT "O my god I need someone to save me .

" easy Rach I brought water " thank god " You see I have more if you need it " she hands Rachel the bottle .

Rachel's p.o.v 

I took a sip of the water , this water taste different than Finn or mine . not bad just different I kinda like it " Q what water is this ?"

Quinn raises an eyebrow " Why" I shrug " Okay it's water from the crane and then I use that thing to make your water clean . The last thing I did is filled proper bottles with it ."

I nod " I defiantly gonna try that ."

" Is anyone ready for some MUSIC" Finn says.

" Always " The girls said in unison

Finn turns on the radio , the first song that comes up is a familiar song : Don't Stop . we start to sing with it but because Sam isn't here , Finn took over his lines .

I clap " We stay amazing we totally gonna win nationals this year "Yes I am sure and one time we have Sam back we gonna be better than ever . I mean the first year we didn't won Regionals and the second year we won Regionals , it's just faith or something . FAITH .

Quinn's p.o.v 

we drove the whole way to Kentucky it's 6.20 Finn told us Sam starts working around 6.30 / 6.40 .

" Finn you stay with Beth in the car because you didn't brought your fake ID " Rachel smiles when she opens the door . Yeah he works in a bar that is something we knew so we bought our fake ID . Isn't it crazy like everyone has a fake ID .

Finn nods " Of course Finn stays with Beth ." Pour Finn , he need to stay here .

" I gonna make sure Rach stays with me " I wink and get out the car .

Me and Rach walk over to the door , we take out our fake Id's, the doorman looks and let us in .

" Wow what is this " I whispers to Rachel .

Rachel looks around and whispers back " I don't know but I have a bad feeling in my stomach about it ,.. not like there are murders or something like that just ..." we stay in the back with a uncomfortable look on our faces .

I look at my phone " You know it looks like a place were Puck would go only for women ." Omg this can't be true .

There's a voice from nowhere well it looks like nowhere " Good evening ladies " At that point me and Rachel give each other the look . We both know what's going here . The last word came out the speaker " WHITE CHOCOLATE !" and then what looks for me the incredible happens ...

Rachel's p.o.v 

What's going on here no it can't be true I'm feeling bad right now , I don't know why " WHITE CHOCOLATE !" O my f*cking goodness Samuel Evans is a stripper . I look at Quinn and she just stands there mouth open . I poke her .

Quinn don't make eye contact " What ?"

I sigh " Do you have a dollar ?" she looks confused " We need to get his attention if we just walk over there it's to obvious for the other women ." Quinn hands me a dollar and I walk over to the stage ( The rest you know because you saw the episode I hope for you )

Quinn's p.o.v 

I found myself pacing around the backroom of the strip club how much I hate it . It's an awkward silence . until Rachel breaks the silence " We never thought you would be a stripper ." Rachel looks at Sam .

Sam sighs " I never thought you would come "

I look at him " Why are you working here , that you are working okay , but ,..." I take a deep breath " but as a stripper in a strip club this isn't you ."

He takes a deep breath " I tried to get an other job but they are all working much and don't earn much ."

" What if someone find out Sam ,... almost everyone has an fake ID , don't you think it would be awful if someone from your new school found out " I stop and sit next to him " I care about you and if they would find it out you gonna be the new victim "

" Q is right " Rachel takes a deep breath and sits down at his other side " Come back to Lima ."

I look at the floor " We need you Sam you maybe think we don't but we need you , it's vacation the perfect moment to move ."

" But my parents ..."

Rachel interrupts "Want you to be happy , look Christmas is done so you had that with your family ."

" They never would let me go " He looks at the floor .

I give Rachel the look, another look then the one in the strip club it's more like ' I have a plan ' : " You would now how much we can change peoples mind and Finn is with us anyway ."

" We can try " Sam stands up .

Rachel's p.o.v 

We drive to Sam's house he actually lives in a house . We talked with his parents about a place to stay for Sam and then they asked me and Finn to watch TV in the other room .

Quinn's p.o.v 

Sam his parents look at me when Rachel and Finn go to the other room " Quinn ..." Mr Evans looks at me .

I sigh " I know it is crazy I'm here , but we really need Sam , I need Sam ."

Sam's p.o.v 

Did she just said she needs me Quinn continues her speech " Glee club needs him n we're very strong but with Sam we're even stronger we had a lot problem this year . Santana, Brittany and Mercedes went to the new glee club in school we lost 5 members , then that crazy Irish dude Rory came he stayed . The worst of all " a tear rolls down her face " Shelby and Puck died in a car accident I got Beth pushed back to me , my mom kicked me out and " Now she is fully crying .

" Quinn we know enough can we talk to Sam alone " My mother asks , Quinn nods and leaves .

Rachel's p.o.v 

Quinn comes back she's crying she must have done her story . I stand up and hugs her .

After 5 maybe 10 minutes Sam and his parents come back . Sam sits with us on the big couch and his parents keep standing .

Finn looks up " and ?"

Mary smiles " He can go and lives in Lima ." Fabrevans is about to come when they live together " We want Sam to be happy ."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little longer than my normal chapters almost 1,600 . What will happen next . If I get 3 reviews I update <strong>

**-Luna **


	4. car trip

**OMG I am so sorry I update so late . hope you forgive me :( Now it is vacation so I have more time . anyway I hope you like this chapter **

* * *

><p><span>Quinn's p.o.v<span>**  
><strong>

Finn decide we just gonna drive home that means we gonna be home at 4 am . ugh.

Rachel and Finn sit in the front and Me , Sam and Beth damn it is Beth, Sam and me I need to be polite even in my thoughts . I sit in the middle because ( I have no Idea why ) I don't like Beth to sit in the middle of the car, It just looks like something inside of me says that to me ' don't let Beth sit in the middle .'

Rachel yawns " Why did we promised Finn to stay up ?" Rachel's always moody when she is tired .

I feel my phone vibrate.

_from: Rachel _  
><em>to: Quinn<em>

_I'm bored . _

I smiles and answer .

_From: Quinn  
>To: Rachel .<em>

_Why R Y txting ?  
>I'm sittin' in the back . <em>

Actually texting with Rachel is always fun

_From: Rachel  
><em>_To: Quinn_

_I need 2 say sr 2 Finn . but the army is here . _

know I understand why she is texting .

_from: Quinn  
>To: Rachel <em>

_Just tell him it was t army :D ._

Why are we texting about the army .

_From: Rachel  
>To: Quinn. <em>

_Y think he would understand ?_

_from: Quinn  
>to: Rachel <em>

_Of course . _

"Who are you texting ?" Sam looks at me .

I laugh " I'm texting Rach ."

He looks confused " Like in Berry " I nod " But she sits right there " He points to Rachel .

I shrugs " I know , texting is just fun , you know then you talk without talking ."

"But why would you text you need to pay for it when you can use your voice for free ." Sam looks at me .

"Well I have to much free texts , you need to use them right ?" Well that was smart of me .

Sam rolls his eyes " whatever ,... So what're your plans for after graduation ; college,don't know ." Why do he need to ask this ? .

"No college , Rachel, Finn, Beth and me go to LA . Rachel's dads open their second building for B&B . They want us to lead it . Beth can go with us to the office so I don't need to pay for a creche . " B&B I guess they didn't had much inspiration Berry and Berry .

" Okay what are the newest things in McKinley "

Finn, Quinn and Rachel say in unison " BRITTANA !"

"What do you mean " Sam asks .

The Brunette turns her head " Santana and Brittany are dating ."

"Like In Santana and Brittany ex-cheerios ?"

I look up " Actually they are cheerios again . Santana is co-captain."

"Who's the other co-captain ?"

"Becky Mrs Sylvester promised her last year ." Rachel added . The first promise coach Sylvester ever kept .

"Other things that can be important ?" Nothing is important he has eyes right , but we gonna tell him , thought ?

"We have that crazy Irish , ... but he is okay, thought . He and Artie are hitting on Sugar . Sugar Motta is very rich, selfish , she has a big ego and I can go on and on ." I smile.

"And the worst is she thinks she is better then me , phu everyone knows I'm the best ." Rachel says sorta mad .

" More ?"

"Mrs Pillsbury and Mr Shue are together ." Finn looks at the road .

"Okay ."

"I don't there is anything more ,... Well we won Sectionals it was good I guess but the other sucked ." Rachel sighs " I'm tired !" She press the button of the radio "OMG love this song" She starts to sing .

_There comes a time when we heed a certain call_  
><em>When the world must come together as one<em>  
><em>There are people dying<em>  
><em>And its time to lend a hand to life<em>  
><em>The greatest gift of all<em>

Quinn sings with her

_We can't go on pretending day by day_  
><em>That someone, somehow will soon make a change<em>  
><em>We are all a part of Gods great big family<em>  
><em>And the truth, you know,<em>  
><em>Love is all we need<em>

In the chorus the boys start to sing with them

_We are the world, we are the children_  
><em>We are the ones who make a brighter day<em>  
><em>So lets start giving<em>  
><em>There's a choice we're making<em>  
><em>We're saving our own lives<em>  
><em>Its true we'll make a better day<em>  
><em>Just you and me<em>

_Send them your heart so they'll know that someone cares_  
><em>so their cries for help<br>will not be in vain._

We can't let them suffer  
>no we cannot turn away.<p>

_Right now they need a helping hand._

_Nou se mond la_  
><em>We are the Children<em>  
><em><br>__We are the ones who make a brighter day_  
><em>so lets start giving<em>  
><em><br>__There's a choice we're making_  
><em>We're saving our own lives<em>  
><em><br>__It's true we'll make a better day_  
><em>Just you and me<em>

_When you're down and out_  
><em>There seems no hope at all<em>

_But if you just believe_  
><em>There's no way we can fall<em>  
><em><br>__Well, well, well, well, let us realize_  
><em>That a change can only come<em>  
><em><br>__When we stand together as one_

_[Chorus]_  
><em>We are the world<em>  
><em>We are the children<em>  
><em>We are the ones who make a brighter day<em>  
><em>So let's start giving<em>  
><em><br>__Got to start giving_  
><em><br>__There's a choice we're making_  
><em>We're saving our own lives<em>  
><em><br>__It's true we'll make a better day_  
><em>Just you and me<em>  
><em><br>__We are the world_  
><em>We are the children<em>  
><em><br>__Its for the children_  
><em><br>__We are the ones who make a brighter day_  
><em><br>__So lets start giving_

_There's a choice we're making_  
><em>We're saving our own lives<em>  
><em>It's true we'll make a better day<em>  
><em>Just you and me<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>We are the world<em>  
><em>We are the children<em>  
><em>We are the ones who make a brighter day<em>  
><em>So let's start giving<em>  
><em><br>__There's a choice we're making_  
><em>We're saving our own lives<em>  
><em>It's true we make a better day<em>  
><em>Just you and me<em>

_We are the world_  
><em>We are the children<em>  
><em>We are the ones who make a brighter day<em>  
><em>So let's start giving<em>  
><em><br>__Choice were making_  
><em>saving our own lives<em>  
><em>It's true we'll make a better day<em>  
><em>Just you and me<em>

_[Rapping the boys__]_

_We all need somebody that we can lean on_  
><em>when you wake up look around and see that your dreams gone<em>  
><em>when the earth quakes we'll help you make it through the storm<em>  
><em>when the floor breaks a magic carpet to stand on<em>  
><em>we are the World united by love so strong<em>  
><em>when the radio isn't on you can hear the songs<em>  
><em>a guided light on the dark road your walking on<em>  
><em>a sign post to find the dreams you thought was gone<em>  
><em>someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on<em>  
><em>someone to help you rebuild after the rubble's gone<em>  
><em>we are the World connected by a common bond<em>  
><em>lyrics courtesy of .com<em>  
><em>Love the whole planet sing it along<em>  
><em><br>__CABARETT_

_[Chorus ]_

_Everyday citizens_  
><em>everybody pitching in<em>

_Nou se mond la_  
><em>nou se timoun yo<em>

_You and I_  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em><br>__Uh, 12 days no water_  
><em>whats your will to live?<em>  
><em><br>__we amplified the love we watching multiply_  
><em><br>__Feeling like the Worlds end_  
><em>we can make the World win<em>  
><em><br>__Like Katrina, Africa, Indonesia_  
><em>and now Haiti needs us, the need us, they need us<em>

_[Chorus _  
><em><br>_

_Ayiti, Ayiti, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay_  
><em>Ayiti, Ayiti, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay<em>  
><em>Ayiti, Ayiti, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay.<em>

Later that night .

Rachel pokes Finn.

Finn turns his head " What ?."

"Shhhhh" Rachel shows Finn to shut up .

Finn whispers " Why ?"

Rachel points to the back of the car "They are sleeping together ." Sam and Quinn are both sleeping . Quinn with her head on Sam's shoulder and her arms around him . Sam his head is on Quinn's head and his arms around her . "Aren't they freaking cute ?"

"Yes make a picture ."

Rachel makes a picture with her phone .

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I try to update sooner . The song is We are The World for Haiti. <strong>

**-Luna **


	5. pee and poop

4.30 am Rachel's p.o.v 

I poke Quinn and whisper " Wake up Q , we're here " Quinn doesn't answer , so I poke again and say a little louder " Wake up Q , you need to go inside ." Quinn starts to stir .

She lets go Sam and sits up "We're home ?" That's what I'm saying the whole time .

"Yeah Finn already load Sam's stuff out , it is inside ." I look at Sam " Talking about Sam ,... Wake him up ." I can't believe he didn't woke up already , Quinn made his head fall down , she pushed his arms away and we're taking .

Quinn pokes Sam " WAKE UP WE'RE HERE ."

"Where ?" Sleepy People .

"In Lima! you silly guy"Quinn laughs and Sam sits up .

_Quinn's p.o.v _

waking up in Sam's arms feels so good , save ,like a dream ... a good dream. I was never over him ... That's for sure . He was too perfect for me . But then I made the mistake FINN big mistake .

"Come Q we're going inside ." Rachel smiles and climbs out of the car .I get out the car and take Beth from her car seat .

We all go inside . I change Beth into her pajama , she's already sleeping so she don't need a story , thought . " I gonna bring this little angel to bed . " The others nod. I put Beth in bed and go back .

When I come back " I think going we are " Finn is clearly very tired .

"You can't drive like this Finn ." I look at Rachel and she nods .

"Well gonna walk not " Finn sounds drunk he is really tired .

I look around the room " Well I have two couches and Rach can sleep with me " another good idea by Quinn Fabray .

"That sounds okay ." Rachel smiles .

Everyone goes to their sleep-spot.

"Here Rach " I trow her a tank top and short " You can sleep in that ."

"Yay I'm happy we have the same seize , well except I'm a lot smaller then you "

The Next morning 10 am 

Rachel and Quinn are already up because Beth is always up around 6.30 am . The boys stumbled into Quinn's bedroom for more sleep .

The boys walk in the living room " Good morning " Finn smiles , hey he doesn't talk like Yoda anymore . Damn Sam made me watch those movies to much .

"Let's make breakfast " Rachel jumps up .

I stand up " Good idea ." Beth crawls to Finn .

Finn picks her up " Looks like little angel had some good sleep tonight ." Beth smiles in return .

The little toddler /baby laughs " Bhoo"

Finn smiles " I forgot how old this little one is "

I turns around " Almost months ." My babygirls is getting older .

_Sam's p.o.v _

Quinn's daughter is almost 18 months , 18 months .

"Finn she hasn't went on the potty , you can try together with Sam . Just tell her potty and she runs to the potty and sits down . Then just read her a story and ask sometimes 'did you pee ' or something like that . When she Peed or pooped just say ' Good girls ' . I'm sure she gonna listen she likes you . "Quinn's making toast or something .

Finn's eyes went big and then normal " I guess I can do that ." He puts Beth down " Beth potty . "

_Rachel's p.o.v _

"Beth potty " I need to hold back my giggle I don't want them to be embarrassed.

I hear Finn say " Come on Sam , I don't gonna sit her all alone when she sh... poops I mean ." Okay now I can't hold my giggle I look over at Q it looks like she has the same problem .

" I'm coming , we gonna make Beth poop ." Sam laughs and I guess he is walking over to the potty .

" Someone wants some music " Quinn asks .

"YEAH " Everyone answers . Quinn presses the button of the radio and it starts playing . The first song is very familiar .

Finn starts to sing

_Just a small town girl_  
><em>Livin' in a lonely world<em>  
><em>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>

I sing my part .

_Just a city boy_  
><em>Born and raised in south Detroit<em>  
><em>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>

_A singer in a smoky room_  
><em>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<em>  
><em>For a smile they can share the night<em>  
><em>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_Strangers waiting_  
><em>Up and down the boulevard<em>  
><em>Their shadows searching in the night<em>  
><em>Streetlight people<em>  
><em>Living just to find emotion<em>  
><em>Hiding somewhere in the night<em>

_Working hard to get my fill_  
><em>Everybody wants a thrill<em>  
><em>Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time<em>

_Some will win, some will lose_  
><em>Some were born to sing the blues<em>  
><em>Oh, the movie never ends<em>  
><em>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_Strangers waiting_  
><em>Up and down the boulevard<em>  
><em>Their shadows searching in the night<em>  
><em>Streetlight people<em>  
><em>Living just to find emotion<em>  
><em>Hiding somewhere in the night<em>

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on to that feelin'<em>  
><em>Streetlight people<em>

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on<em>  
><em>Streetlight people<em>

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on to that feelin'<em>  
><em>Streetlight people. <em>

"I can't believe we still rock that song" Finn shouts and then looks over to Beth .

Sam smiles " It looks like you aren't the only one that is thinking that ."

Quinn turns around " Did my baby peed ? "

Finn smiles " yes she did ."

She walks over " I guess I'll do the rest ."

Finn and Rachel have breakfast and leave .

_Quinn's p.o.v _

Quinn and Sam are doing the dishes .

"So your living with Beth ?"

"yeah , my mom kinda kicked me out ." I look down at the water "It goes well I guess . I work at B&B earn enough I guess . "

"That's cool" He turns back after he put something in the cupboard our faces are only inches away from each other . I stare into his eyes his beautiful green eyes .

* * *

><p><strong>cliffhanger , I'm mean I know :p . I promise it gonna be a long story when I get 3 reviews I update . By the way the song is Don't stop Believin by Journey . <strong>


	6. Speech

**A/N IMPORTANT there happens mature stuff in this chapter . but not with all the details if you think you can't read it , then say it in your review and I send you a summary . I don't gonna rate it M for this little thing . another IMPORTANT thing , I have no idea when there are breaks in America . In Belgium we have 2 weeks break for Christmas so in this story they have 2 weeks free. **

* * *

><p><em>Sam's p.o.v<em>

I go for it I lean closer till our lips are touching , she doesn't pulls away ,She doesn't pulls AWAY !.

_Quinn's p.o.v _

When Sam kissed me I was sorta shocked .

_Sam's p.o.v _

first she looked sort of shocked but now she loops her arms around my neck , I place my hands on her waist and the little , innocent kiss is now a whole make out session .

Quinn whispers between kisses " O god... I've missed ...you... so much ."

I whisper back " Same ... Q "

(A/N Rachel is at the park with Beth )

She pulls back and I look confused . Quinn whispers in my ear "Beth is away till 2pm ... let's go to my bedroom ."

We made love 3times. all between Christmas and Valentines day .

_Quinn's p.o.v _

In my bedroom things are going pretty standard . Touching , kissing , undress each other . O damn I missed him , his perfect abs , hair , lips , his hands all over me , I just missed him.

I open the nightstand and look at Sam " I don't have thingies ."

He takes his wallet and opens it " I wasn't prepared ."

I roll over and kiss him " Screw it I want you now "

"Are you sure Q ?"

I roll my eyes " It's not like having unprotected sex twice is gonna make me pregnant twice and if I would get pregnant , what I by the way think is almost impossible then the baby would be born after we graduate ."

"Okay"

"What okay ?"

He kisses my neck " You, me right now in this bed , gonna make love ."

I giggle " I'm ready ."

He rolls on top of me holding himself up on his elbows so he doesn't lay with his full weight on me .He lays himself in the right position and thrust in .

_Sam's p.o.v _

The door bell rings .

Quinn stands up " Probably Rach and Beth ." She opens the door and turns to Sam " told ya ." I didn't said anything right or am I talking without I know it ...

"Well hello to you too" Rachel walks in with Beth on her hand . Lucky Rachel is pretty short other whiles it would look pretty weird .

Beth walks over to Quinn " wammwy "

Quinn picks her up " well hello my little girls ." She turns to Rachel " Was it fun with little Beth ?"

"Always , but Bethie is really tired right now . So I came back earlier ." She looks at her watch " By the way my dads are out of time for new year's eve and new year . you think it is okay ..."

Quinn interrupts " Yes Rach you can come here "

Rachel jumps " yay " Wow she looks happy and the last time I was here they hated each other , how can someone can grow so close between end May and end December . ... Well me and Quinn grow close in some months too. But that was from the moment I met her and the moment we broke up . Then we we're closer with the motel thing and now we are very close ... veeeeeeeeerrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy CLOSE .

"Well I guess I leave , bye Q ." She gives Beth a peck on the cheek " Bye Beth ." and then she turns to me " Bye Sam ."

I smiles to her " See you later Rachel ." She smiles back and leaves .

Beth is asleep in Quinn's arms " I just bring Bethie to her bed for her nap ."

I stand up " I go with you ."

"Okay."

_no one's p.o.v _

Quinn takes Beth's little shoes and sweater off " It's easier to nap ." she explains .

"I keep that in mind ." Sam smiles .

She points to him " Good boy ." She lays Beth in the white crib and raises the pink blanket up to Beth's shin ."It's almost done ." She pushes the button of the babyphone (A/N I have no idea what you guys say to it ) "Now it is ready "

They go back to living room and sit down on the couch .

_No one's p.o.v _

Quinn looks at Sam next to me " What do you wanna do ?"

he smiles at me "Let's talk ."

she laughs " I never thought a boy would ask that ."

Sam looks down " well if you don't want to it is okay ."

"I never said something about don't want to ."

He looks at me " It's just I didn't saw you for more then a half year ."

Quinn pokes him playful "You're the one that left without saying ."

" My parents only told me we were leaving one day before we actually left , I hadn't time to tell everyone and I hadn't a phone and in the phone in the motel I only had your number ."

"Then why you didn't called me ?"

" I guess I didn't had the courage ."

"Am I so creepy ?"

"No not at all " He looks at her " I think you are cute ."

"Cute, really ?"

"Cute and Beautiful Q . Your every good thing that comes up in me ."

"Sam , that was sweet . But do you know how cheesy it sounds.

Sam laughs " Not till it came out ."

"Yeah , that's so you ."

He shrugs " That's what you like about me ."

"Like ?"

Sam looks disappointed " You don't like me ?"

"yes ."

"You really don't like me ?"

"Sam Evans It's lot more then liking you ." She whispers in his ear " I love you ."

"I love you too ."

Someone knocks on the door ,Quinn jumps up and opens the door " Santana how many times I need to say it there is a doorbell ."

Santana rolls her eyes " And how many times I need to answer , I come from wrong side of town there they don't have doorbells ."

"Well this isn't the wrong side of time " The blonde looks at Santana " What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood so I thought lets go to Q ."

" You were in the neighborhood ? "

" I come back from Britt ."

"Okay , but it's just not the right time to come ."

"Why " the Latina raises her eyebrows .

"because I said so ."

Santana smiles " O my god Q is there a boy ,... I wanna meet him ."

Quinn smiles " Actually ... you already know him ."

The raven haired start scrabbling in her bag . Quinn raise an eyebrow and asks " What are you doing ?"

Santana laughs " I'm searching my note book , I've have a speech for trouty mouth . "

"how do you know it is Sam ."

The Latina says in her ' well duh' way " Well I search a boy we both know . Frankenteen is with dwarf . crippled is going after richie bitch so do Irish . Asian 2 is still together with Asian 1 and then it came up it's trouty mouth ."

"I've read your speech please don't say it again ."

Santana says " Okay, Okay I gonna say something ells . NOW let me in ."Quinn steps aside and Santana walks inside . " Well hello there trouty mouth ."

Sam turns his head to Santana " Hello Santana ."

The Latina says in a sarcastic way " Well look Trouty mouth remembers my name ."

"Be nice Santana " Quinn says to Santana .

"Right I gonna try ."

* * *

><p><strong>7 weeks no glee :( I hope my quinnie baby gonna be okay :'( what do you think ? :( . bye <strong>


	7. Facebook

I roll out of Quinn's bed , go to the bathroom, shower , get dressed , brush my teeth and walk to the open Kitchen/ Living room, Quinn sits on the floor playing with Beth , Beth is talking gibberish " Good morning ."

Quinn turns around " Good morning " She looks at the clock on the wall " I guess you better have breakfast because Rach gonna be here in no time ."

" Why is she here so much anyway ? " Okay I hope it didn't came out too hard .

She looks a little hurt ; I fast add " I'm sorry I didn't meant to be harsh ."

Quinn shrugs " It's okay , so for answering your question , Rachel's dads are working almost always or they are out of town . Lately they go a lot to LA for the new building making sure it gonna be ready in time ."

I open the fridge " Talking about that , when do you need to work ?"

"I work on Monday, Wednesday ,Thursday and Friday , little Angel comes with me and It's not like I work that long from 3.30 pm till 7 pm . If I really would need something the berries would help me out ,because they are really kind people , kinda crazy thought ."

" O... what kind of business is B&B ; I heard you say the name ." Wow it looks like I ask a lot today .

Quinn shrugs wow she does that a lot today " You know ; clothes , shoes that kind of shops , but it isn't that gay I mean there work a lot straight man ."

"Yeah it's one of those stereotypes that only gay men work in fashion ."

"There are so many stereotypes and stuff . That was kinda my problem too before Beth I was the hypocrite head cheerleader that uses lots of stereotypes and prejudices to crush people . One of the persons I tried to crush the most was Rach and look where we are now Rach is my best friend . What I try to say is I thought everything was like it is on television but that's bot true . I was head cheerleader , Rach the underdog and now we are best friends ." I never thought of hearing something like that come out of Quinn Fabray's mouth .

" Yeah you're right and you know what doesn't comes in movies too ." She shrugs " The dork and ex Head Cheerleader end up together"

Quinn giggles " your so crazy ."

"And that's one of those reasons you love me ." I grin .

" I thought you were about to eat ."

"Yes until you started with speeches ." I start to make toast .

The doorbell rings, Quinn jumps up and opens " What a surprise it is ... Rachel Berry"

"You always open the door in another way ." Rachel walks inside and Quinn closes the door " Hello everyone ."

"good morning Rachel " I smile at her .

"Well actually I'm awake since 5.30pm " O no she gonna tell her morning ritual " I wake up and start to work out for 30 minutes , then I go to the bathroom shower , get dressed , the clothes I choose the night before by the way . The next step is a hot face bath ; for the pre-bed ritual it is a cold face bath..."

Quinn stops Rachel from talking " OKAY I heard that enough Rachel ."

"But Sa…"

"Is a guy and guys don't wanna know things like that ." Quinn is always the saving angel.

Rachel looks a little annoyed "Yeah your right thought ." She looks at the laptop " Did you check Facebook last night ?"

"Uh … No I was busy " Busy with me little miss Fabray .

"Well I heard you two are back " she singsongs the rest " Together ."

"Let me guess one girl who's Facebook name is _Santana 'super Amazing sexanimal ' Lopez_."

Rachel makes half circles on her foot" Sorta just check it out ."

Quinn walks over to the laptop , Rachel sits next to her on the floor , The brunette plays a little with Beth and then Q opens her laptop .

_Fb._

**Santana **_'_**super Amazing sexanimal ' Lopez : **Just found out trouty mouth is back in town .

_Comments ._

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **No way .

**Noah 'Puckasaurus' Puckerman :**How do you know that ?

**Brittany 'I'm an unicorn ' Pierce: **How can a trouty his mouth be back in town ?

**Santana ' Super amazing sexanimal' Lopez : **Tina yes he is back. Puck I came back from Britt , decided to visit Barbie and boom Ken was there . Britt never mind .

**Brittany 'I'm an unicorn ' Pierce : **What is going on a trouty his mouth came back . Ken and Barbie are alive .

**Rachel ' superstar ' Berry: **It's all part of the plan .

**Artie Abrams : **what plan ?

**Finn ****Hudson**: NO plan .

**Rachel 'Superstar' Berry : **Yes no plan .

**Sebastian Smythe : **Do you mean lemon head I don't know . Good so I can crush him too .

**Santana' Super Amazing sexanimal ' Lopez :**Why do I have this idiot as friend anyway .

**Kurt Hummel:** wait you have the craigslist smelling guy as friend , and by the way I'm happy Sam is back in town wow it is the first comment whit actually his name in .

**Blaine Anderson : **wait what do you mean craigslist doesn't has a smell . So I finally gonna see that Sam kiddo more than just some times in Lima Bean .

**Will Shuester : **I'm happy to hear he is back .

**Rory Flanagan :** so his real name is Sam , good to know I only heard Trouty mouth , froggy lips , etc .

**Santana ' Super amazing sexanimal' Lopez: **so much comments ; you know Irish we finally understand you and you may like this because blondies, Ken and Barbie , Fabrevans is back together .

**Kurt Hummel: **they make such a lovely couple .

**Artie Abrams : **I hope one Finn Hudson doesn't break them up again .

**Finn Hudson** : I never do that again , they are meant to be together .

**Tina Cohen-Chang **: I visit them tomorrow** , **you come Mikey.

**Mike Chang :**I go with you .

**Rory Flanagan **: Pick me up I'm going , cruinniu them.

**Mike Chang: **okay .

**Brittany 'I'm an unicorn' Pierce : **Finally I understand it Q and Sam are cute together** . **

**Noah ' Puckasaurus' Puckerman : **I hope for Sam , Quinn does thing better ( You know where ) then she did with me .

**Blaine Anderson: **OMG Puck I didn't needed to know that .

**Sugar 'Rich' Motta: **anyone noticed Mercedes doesn't comment well and Quinn and that what was his name Sam too.

**Rachel ' Superstar' Berry : **Beth is cranky today so they don't have time** . **

Quinn types : **Quinn Fabray : **first of all Chang-Chang and Rory I would love it if you come over and yes we are back together .

The first response is Sam's: **Sam Evans**: So they are coming .

**Quinn Fabray: **how are you commenting ?

_Quinn's p.o.v_

I look over at Sam " Well it looks like they are happy you are back thought ."

Sam shrugs "Everyone likes me ."

"That was selfish ." I add

"Sorry ..." The doorbell rings .

I stand up and open it .

_Sam's p.o.v _

Someone with a really thick Irish accent shouts " Hóra Quinn , how was your Nollag ." I guess it means Christmas .

"Nollag means Christmas right ?" Quinn asks and I guess she gets a nod in response" Well it was okay watching movies with Rach you know lazy ."

"Yeah , yeah gnáth normal I mean ."

Quinn looks behind him " Where are the Chang-Changs .

_Quinn's p.o.v _

Talking to Rory is always nice we are good friends " They needed something from the shop , they come later so they dropped me of .coitianta"

"I gonna talk Irish if I keep talking with you ." I laugh " Come inside it's cold isn't it ." I step aside and he enters .

"Well, Well Hello Rachel ." He turns to Sam " And you must be the Sam ."

"I guess I am " Sam shrugs , he's so cute .

"Well I really hope how do the gleeclub says this ." Rory thinks " Yeah I remember I hope you and Quinn are endgame ."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter , please review 3 reviews and I try to update tomorrow <strong>


	8. New Year's Eve

**First of all Yes I know Puck died in the story , Yes I know ' He ' Commented in the last chapter and no that wasn't an accident , anyway hope you like this chapter **

* * *

><p><em>fb<em>

**Noah ' Puckasaurus ' Puckerman : **Relaxed day .

**Santana' amazing sexanimal' Lopez: **O god Sarah we know it is you .

**Noah' Puckasaurus ' Puckerman : **I hoped you believed in paranormal stuff .

**Artie Abrams: **I knew something was going on , but Sarah how do you come on his fb ?

**Noah ' Puckasaurus ' Puckerman;** after my brother died I searched his diary found it and there it was his password. I tell you it is an easy one .

**Quinn Fabray: **let me guess easy, dirty one .

**Noah ' Puckasaurus ' Puckerman :**sorta .

_Quinn's p.o.v _

"Well it looks like that's the true ." Sam comes to me " When does Rachel comes ?" He wraps his arms around my waist from behind .

"Well she first gonna bake the cake for tonight and then she comes ." I turn around to face him " And before you ask the cake is for after I got my new years kiss ."

" First of all are Rachel her cakes good? and second do I need to wait till midnight to kiss you ? "

"To answer all of your questions , yes Rachel's cakes are delicious and no you don't need to wait till midnight but I still want a kiss at midnight ." I smile , he leans closer and kiss me just a little peck .

"The big kiss is for midnight " Sam grins .

Beth waddle over to Sam and opens her arms to him" cawy ."

Sam picks her up and I smile at them "it's amazing how much she likes you , to accept Finn it toke like 3 months ."

"Well like I said before : everyone likes me ." He rocks back and forward .

I roll my eyes " when did I start dating someone with such a big ego . "

"You love my ego ."

"Maybe you are right " I kiss him .Someone ring the doorbell" Must be Rach" I open the door " Hi !"

Rachel holds her cake " Good Evening miss Fabray ."

"Come in it's cold outside ." Rachel and I walk in " You can drop the cake on the counter ." I turn to Sam " And you Sam better sit down and don't go to the kitchen ."

"Okay Quinnie " He goes to the couch and sits down with Beth in his lap .

Rachel goes sit in the armchair " Well it looks like 2012 gonna be better than you thought , though ."

"Yeah your right Rach , what about you and Finn ?" I sit down next to Sam .

Beth yawns " sweepwy ."

" If Bethie goes to Beth it means no singing ?" Rachel pouts .

I laugh " Don't pout the walls are perfectly isolated . We can still sing .

"Yay ." She claps .

"I guess this little one goes to bed now " Sam stands up with Beth in his arms .

I look up " You know what to do ."

He smiles " Yes change her in pajamas , lay her in the crib , choose a story, read a story and tug her in ."

"It looks like you learn fast ." I smile and then he goes to the nursery .

Rachel smiles wide at me " Well it looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight?"

I shrug " I never thought of us coming back together I mean we broke up a little after valentine and didn't spoke till his lived in the motel room and boom he was back for one day and there the sparks were ."

The brunette rolls her eyes " The sparks were never gone , you two were both to stubborn to see or feel them everyone saw them ."

"I guess so , the sparks between you and Finn were never over too and just so you know I saw Finn's car when you two were on a 'Stakeout ' " I do quotation marks in the air when I say stakeout .

"You never told that ."

"Well at the moment we weren't friends " I smile .

"Not friend at ALL , we hated each other " It looks like she's thinking " old times , old times ."

I raise an eyebrow " You say it like it is yeeeeaaaaaars ago it's less then a year ago ."

"Remember prom night ..."

"The Slap ..."

"It was pretty painful you know ."

_Rachel's p.o.v _

" I was just mad that moment " She starts to giggle " But if you look now it's pretty funny, though."

I giggle a little " Yep , what movies are on television tonight ." I think " Doesn't matter I brought ..."

"SOUND OF MUSIC ."

"How do you know?" I ask .

"Well I heard it is your favorite holiday movie , but don't worry I love that one too and I made Sam watch it , still I think he was napping half of the movie ." Quinn chuckles.

_Fabray house no ones p.o.v _

Judy, Russel , Franny and her husband are eating in silence .

"So" The youngest breaks the silence " Where is my little sis ?"

Judy looks up " You don't have a sister ."

Franny Looks confused" I'm pretty sure I grow up with another little Fabray here ."

"maybe " Russel hands her a paper " This are or is our only official child."

"Did Quinn died without my known or something ?"

Russel says " O you mean Quinn that slut isn't you sister anymore , she lives with her bastard baby somewhere in Lima ."

_Rachel's p.o.v _

"I just figured out I don't get my midnight kiss ." I sigh .

Quinn smiles at me " You know Finn longer than today , I'm sure he figured something out ."

"I'm hungry" I lean back in the chair.

Sam takes his phone " I can order pizza . I heard the only pizzeria in Lima is open today ."

"ORDER " I shout .

Quinn laughs " It looks like your very hungry Rach ."

"Uhu " I look over at Sam and he is already calling " He knows what we want ?"

" Well yesterday you were talking about what we always order at the pizzeria , so I guess he orders that ." She shrugs .

I point to her in a ' that right' way " I totally forgot that , I guess it is because I talk so much I forget what I say when and to who . "

Sam sits next to Quinn and his arm land on around her immediately, they are so cute .Someone rings the doorbell " It's too early for pizza " I stand up and open the door .

"Hello sweetie ." Finn stands in the doorway cute as always .

"What are you doing here ?" I ask surprised .

He shrugs " I was at Santana's party but like always the only thing they do there is getting drunk , so I decide to come here ."

"Come in we're talking with the sound of music in background ." We walk inside and of course I close the door .

"Hello " Finn waves and sits down in the couch , I sit in his lap .

"Let me guess you went to Santana's party and they only were getting drunk ." Quinn asks .

He shrugs " Sort of ."

I realize something " Finn we just ordered pizza ."

"I already ate at home , Kurt made something and I had no idea what it was but it was delicious."

I remember Kurt's cooking "He taught me how to cook . " I clap my hands " Lets play 20 question for couples ."

"Good idea Rachie . We start then you two ."

they ask 19 questions .

I make a hmm sound " The last question." I think for a good question " what was the most awkward compliment one of you two told the other?"

"Before the second date" They say in unison .

"Hu ?" I ask .

Quinn laughs " He was to early and I was still walking in my sweat , I told him that I go to change ..."

Sam continues " When she came back , I told her from all the girls I knew she could dress the fastest ." Now everyone is laughing .

* * *

><p><strong>Review please , 3 reviews = new chapter <strong>


	9. back

_9 January 2012 , school starts again, Quinn's p.o.v _

"So when it is glee ?" Sam asks while driving .

"Let's think first I have Spanish , economy , geometry , lunch , volleyball , glee club is last period ( A/N IDK how a schoolday goes in America , but that's just a little detail)

"Okay ... wait do you do volleyball ?" He asks confused .

"I always have but never at school , I like it more than I like cheerleading , talking about that do you come watching Saturday ?" I ask hopeful.

"I can't say no to say you in that short ." Sam chuckles.

I laugh " Tina and Rach are in the team too , they are pretty good though"

"Who's the coach ?" He asks .

"Coach Beiste she coaches almost every team in the school ." I think " I think she don't coaches badminton and synchronized swimming ."

"I actually don't see coach Beiste in a badsuit " He laughs " I guess now I found a new mailman ."

"It isn't a new mailman it is the old mailman with another look."

"You're right " He parks the car " You know it feels different from a first day at a new school ."

"What do you mean with different ?"

He gives me the ' duh ' look " It feels better because I know almost everyone." He gets out the car and comes open my door , such a gentleman . He takes my hand and we start walking to the school .

"So back to before , you gonna rejoin glee club ? " I ask .

We walk into the secretary " Of course , lucky we came early so we can talk to Mr Schue ." He walks over to Mr F and they start to talk about the schedule . He gets his books and stuff , when we walk to his locker " So first I leave this stuff in my locker and than we talk to Mr Schue ?" He asks .

"Jep we still have 45 minutes ." We really came early the only one that is here is Rachel and we "Do you know where Rac..."

The little brunette runs to us " I'm so happy to see you two here , is Bethie at Sarah's ?You gonna rejoin the new Direction , Do you come watch Saturday ? Do you have your schedule jet ?" She keeps rambling .

I interrupts " Easy Rach just breath and let us answer first of all yes Bethie is at Sarah's , shoot Sam it's up to you ."

We keep walking to his locker " So I try to place your questions Rachel so I try to answer ." Rachel nods " Okay yes I rejoin the new directions , Q asked me the same thing , yes I come Saturday , yes I have my schedule ."

"Cool I guess I keep walking with you because no one is here ." Rachel says when we stop at Sam's locker , next to mine and Rachel's hehe that's good . He opens his locker with his new code .

"It's good your locker is here " I smile and open my locker " You have photos or anything because a locker is pretty boring and you aren't . "

"First of all thank you and second what do you have in you locker ?" He asks when he places his books in his locker except for Spanish , hehe he has Spanish too .

"Just come watch " I show him my locker , two photos of Beth and I , two of Rach and I , one of Rach, Finn and I , two of the new directions and some of me alone . I still have lots of place " You know what isn't in my locker ? " I ask .

"No ?" He goes back to his locker .

"This " I take two photos from my bag and show him : one of Rach, Sam and I and one of Sam and I " Finn toke some pics on new year and new year's eve .

" I know I was about to hang those two in my locker right now ." He takes photos out of his bag .

"You know that one of us I have too and one of Finn and I , they are hanging right here " Rachel shows me " It's awesome how close we are now ."

I shrug "I became close with everyone lately . Even Artie and I are friends ."

Rachel laughs " Talking about the devil ."

Artie rolls over " Hiya peeeooooooople ." He laughs " I came to see Rach, Quinn and my buddy " He turns to Sam " Good you're back man ."

Sam turns to him " I'm happy I'm back too , I've missed all of you so much ."

" Aww We have missed you too man ." The brown haired guy smiles " I guess I see you later I go to ma locker bye ." He rolls away .

Sam turns to us " I can't remember him being so crazy ."

Rachel shrugs " I guess that's because he's going after Sugar and she is really crazy ."

A little later we walk to Mr Schue's office , Rachel knocks on the door " Come in " We hear from inside . So we walk in " A look who is there , let me guess you come to ask to rejoin the glee club ?"

" That's exactly what I was about to do ." Sam laughs his cute , O so cute laugh .

"Well you know you're always welcome so I guess see you guys in glee club ."

"Yes Mr Schue " We say in unison and leave .

" So what are we gonna do for another half an hour " I takes Sam's hand .

" Well "Rachel looks at her watch " Mrs Unicorn obsessed and Rory would be here any m..."

" Hey " I heard the thick Irish accent " We searched for all of you ." Rory smiles with his not as cute as Sam's smile smile . Rory turns to Sam " hello it's good to see you here. "

"Like I said so many times I'm happy to be back ." Sam smiles

SqSqSq

_after Lunch . _

_It's still break Sam's at his locker texting .Sam's p.o.v. _

Mercedes walks over " So your dating Quinn ."

I look up from my phone " Yes I am ."

"Why " She looks annoyed , I knew this would happen .

I shrug " Because I love her , that's why not that hard ."

"Whatever was she the girl you said you loved ." She asks .

" Look Mercedes , you have no right to act like this , nothing is going on between us it never was , you only told me you thought you had feelings for me and I was honest and told you I was or am in love with someone ells " I push my phone in my pocket .

"You know how heart it is to see the guy you have feelings for with the biggest Bitch in the school no I mean the world and like that isn't enough she is a slut too ." She didn't just said that .

I get a little angry " You have no reason to call Q that way , she isn't a bitch OR a slut she is non of them and you saying this only shows how little and scared you behind the whole diva attitude ." I told her , close my locker and leave her standing there . I decided to find Q . When I found Quinn she was on the phone .

"How is she ? ... that's great ... I always call during Lunch remember ... So you DO have a brain ... I'm sorry ...You bring her to B&B ? ... thank you ... bye ..." She end the call , when she sees me she walks over to me and smiles " Hi , back in your routine ?"

"I'm good at picking up routines " I peck her on the lips " Who were you talking to ?"

She smiles " Sarah , you know how moms are always worried about their little kiddo . You know Sarah right ?"

"Of course I know Sarah , the eldest Puckerman kid " Quinn nods

"That's what she is "

Finn and Rachel walk over holding hands " Hiya " Rachel says .

"Hello Rach " Quinn spins a circle " I go to the bathroom " She leaves .

Rachel turns to me " That must be our best plan ever ; getting you back . Q smiled and Laugh more the past weeks than she did the whole year .I'm so proud if myself ."

I smile " I'm happy too , even I didn't know it was a plan ."

Finn looks at Rachel " Last year we changed their minds so they song Lucky together without us they would never have been together and know because of our plan they are back together we are like ..."

The brunette claps " The Fabrevans angels gosh Finn when did you became so smart."

"Since we are dating ."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it is short , it's because school started again . <strong>


	10. Mrs Poem

**Not much story , three songs hope you like it**

* * *

><p><em>in glee club . no one's p.o.v <em>

Mr Schue stands in front of the glee club " First of all , I like to welcome Sam Evans back ." Everyone claps " Like you all know Regionals is coming up " Rachel claps the loudest " And the performance need to be a Disney channel star's song . Ya know Miley, Demi, etc . "

Finn stands up " But that is like for Middle school children I don't know any of those songs ."

Santana laughs sarcastic " that's because you are dumb " She stands up and turns to Sam " And you are back and I only have called you trouty mouth ones or twice and trouty mouth is so last year ." She thinks " I guess now you are froggy lips and By the way glee club doesn't have brains you have Frankenteen I have no idea where his brain is . Than you have froggy lips he is as dumb as a bag of wet hair ..."

Rachel stands up " Are you ever gonna stop insulting people , because Santana you aren't perfect either , you are a bitch and I don't said h.b.i.c nono I say Head Bitch ."

Finn pulls her back in her chair " She isn't worth Rachel ."

She takes a deep breath " You're right , back to the songs ."

Mr Schue starts to talk again " Okay you guys can perform songs that are in the theme you can do more then one song and it would be awesome if you would delicate it to something or someone ." Rachel raise her hand " What's wrong Rachel ?"

Rachel shakes her head " Nothing , I just ... have a song ."

"The floor is all yours " Mr Schue goes sit down and Rachel stands up .

" This song is to my best friend Quinn , I wanna show another time I'm here for her ." Rachel says and Quinn smiles at her .

_Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself_  
><em>Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone<em>  
><em>Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help<em>  
><em>But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own<em>

_You'll Change_  
><em>Inside<em>  
><em>When You<em>  
><em>Realize<em>

_The World Comes To Life_  
><em>and Everything's bright<em>  
><em>From Beginning To End<em>  
><em>When You Have a Friend<em>  
><em>By Your Side<em>  
><em>That Helps You To Find<em>  
><em>The Beauty you are<em>  
><em>When You'll Open Your Heart and<em>  
><em>Believe in<em>  
><em>The Gift of a Friend<em>  
><em>The Gift of a Friend<em>

_Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared_  
><em>There through The Highs and The Lows<em>  
><em>Someone you can count on<em>  
><em>Someone Who Cares<em>  
><em>Besides You Where Ever You Go<em>

_You'll Change Inside_  
><em>When You<em>  
><em>Realize<em>

_The World Comes To Life_  
><em>and Everythings bright<em>  
><em>From Beginning To End<em>  
><em>When You Have a Friend<em>  
><em>By Your Side<em>  
><em>That Helps You To Find<em>  
><em>The Beauty you are<em>  
><em>When You'll Open Your Heart and<em>  
><em>Believe in<em>  
><em>The Gift of a Friend<em>

_And When your Hope Crashes Down_  
><em>Shattering To The Ground<em>  
><em>You , You Feel All Alone<em>  
><em>When You Don't Know Which Way To Go<em>  
><em>And There's No signs Leading You home<em>  
><em>You're Not Alone<em>

_The World Comes To Life_  
><em>and Everything's bright<em>  
><em>From Beginning To End<em>  
><em>When You Have a Friend<em>  
><em>By Your Side<em>  
><em>That Helps You To Find<em>  
><em>The Beauty you are <em>  
><em>When You'll Open Your Heart and <em>  
><em>Believe In<em>  
><em>When You Believe In<em>  
><em>When you Believe<em>  
><em>The Gift of A Friend. <em>

Everyone claps , Quinn, Finn and Sam the loudest .

Mr Schue stands up " That is what I mean ," He turns to Rachel " such a good choice.

Quinn stands up and hugs Rachel " Your such a good friend Rach ."

"You are too " Rachel answers .

They go sit down and Mr Schue stands up " Tomorrow the next one is up . Of course there is time for more than one song ."

_The next day . School . Quinn's p.o.v _

Rach runs over " Good morning everyone I see you brought Bethie ." She laughs it looks like she is HYPER today .

"Uhm Rach " I look at her " Have you slept too much ? "

She nods her head " Uhu " She looks at me " I wear Rory's lucky shirt too " She opens her trench coat " Hehe ."

"You look good girl" She laughs " Bethie wears the mini lucky shirt too ."

Rachel squeals " I need to see that show it " I put Beth on the floor and open her little pink coat . Rachel squeals again " That is sooooooooo the cutest thing I ever saw ."

Sam laughs " Isn't that what you say everyday about Beth ."

The brunette shrugs " She is cute and my smaller than me . It looks like she is the only one that is her at school that is smaller than me , so that means I'm no more the smallest ."

I laugh " That was ... so you ."

Rachel laughs " I know right ." She looks at her phone " I guess I need to go to class see you later Q " She turns to Sam " Samuel ."

I look at Sam " I think I need to follow Rachel bye ."

He kiss my cheek " Bye , Love ya . "

"Love you too" I run after Rachel .

_Sam's p.o.v _

Mike and I walk to class " Are you going to sing a song to Quinn today "

I shrug " You never know ."

_In glee club Rachel's p.o.v_

I found the perfect song for me and Finn , we gonna sing it Today . Mr Schue walks in " Who has a song for today " I raise my hand " Rachel again ."

"Of course Mr Schue you told us we could do more than one song , but don't worry it is a duet this time ."

"Let me guess with Finn" I nod " Go ahead .

_Na na na na_  
><em> Na na na na yeah<em>  
><em> You are the music in me<em>  
><em> You know the words<em>  
><em> "Once Upon A Time"<em>  
><em> Make you listen?<em>  
><em> There's a reason.<em>  
><em> When you dream there's a chance you'll find<em>  
><em> A little laughter<em>  
><em> or happy ever after<em>  
><em> your harmony to the melody<em>  
><em> It's echoing inside my head<em>  
><em> A single voice (Single voice)<em>  
><em> Above the noise<em>  
><em> And like a common thread<em>  
><em> Hmm, you're pulling me<em>  
><em> When I hear my favorite song<em>  
><em> I know that we belong<em>  
><em> Oh, you are the music in me<em>  
><em> Yeah it's living in all of us<em>  
><em> And it's brought us here because<em>  
><em> Because you are the music in me<em>  
><em> Na na na na (Ohh)<em>  
><em> Na na na na na<em>  
><em> Yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em> (Na na na na)<em>  
><em> You are the music in me<em>  
><em> It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)<em>  
><em> Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)<em>  
><em> There's no name for it (No name for it)<em>  
><em> I'm saying words I never said<em>  
><em> And it was easy (So easy)<em>  
><em> Because you see the real me (I see)<em>  
><em> As I am You understand<em>  
><em> And that's more than I've ever known<em>  
><em> To hear your voice (Hear your voice)<em>  
><em> Above the noise (Ohh ohh)<em>  
><em> And no, I'm not alone<em>  
><em> Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)<em>  
><em> When I hear my favorite song<em>  
><em> I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)<em>  
><em> You are the music in me<em>  
><em> It's living in all of us<em>  
><em> And it's brought us here because<em>  
><em> You are the music in me<em>  
><em> Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)<em>  
><em> We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)<em>  
><em> Connected and real<em>  
><em> Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)<em>  
><em> Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<em>  
><em> Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<em>  
><em> Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)<em>  
><em> You are the music in me (In me)<em>  
><em> Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<em>  
><em> Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<em>  
><em> Na na na na<em>  
><em> You are the music in me<em>  
><em> When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)<em>  
><em> I know that we belong (We belong)<em>  
><em> You are the music in me<em>  
><em> Yeah it's living in all of us<em>  
><em> It's brought us here because (Here because)<em>  
><em> You are the music in me<em>  
><em> Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<em>  
><em> Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<em>  
><em> Na na na na<em>  
><em> You are the music in me (Yeah)<em>

Everyone claps for me ... us I mean .

"Awesome guys " Mr Schue stands up " Anyone ells ?"Sam and Quinn raise their hands , I knew it . " Go ahead guys ."

They stand up " Our song is like Rach's also from high school musical but the last one not the second ."

"I knew we have the same taste " I jump up .

Mr Schue looks at me " Just listen Rachel ."

"Thank you " Quinn smiles .

The music starts to play .

_Mmm, yeah_  
><em> Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Can you imagine?<em>  
><em> What would happen?<em>  
><em> If we could have any dream<em>  
><em> I'd wish this moment<em>  
><em> Was ours to own it<em>  
><em> And that it would never leave<em>  
><em> Then I would thank that star<em>  
><em> That made our wish come true (come true) oh yeah<em>  
><em> 'Cause he knows that where you are <em>  
><em> Is where I should be too<em>  
><em>CHOURS:<em>  
><em>Right here, right now<em>  
><em> I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view<em>  
><em> 'Cause you mean everything<em>  
><em>Right here, I promise you somehow<em>  
><em> That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)<em>  
><em> But right now there's you and me<em>  
><em>If this was forever what could be better?<em>  
><em> We already proved it was<em>  
><em> But in 2,123 hours A bend in the universe<em>  
><em> Is Gonna make everything <em>  
><em> In our whole world change (it's our change, yeah)<em>  
><em> And you know that where we are<em>  
><em> Will never be the same oh no<em>  
><em>CHORUS:<em>  
><em> Right here, right now<em>  
><em> I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view<em>  
><em> Cause you mean everything<em>  
><em>Right here, I promise you somehow<em>  
><em> That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)<em>  
><em> But right now there's you and me<em>  
><em>Oh we know its coming <em>  
><em> And it's coming fast<em>  
><em> (As long when there's you and me) (Oh yeah)<em>  
><em> So let's make every second last, make it last!<em>  
><em>Right here, oh right now<em>  
><em> Yeah, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view<em>  
><em> 'Cause you mean everything<em>  
><em>Right here, I promise you somehow<em>  
><em> That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)<em>  
><em> But right now there's you and me<em>  
><em> (you and me)<em>  
><em>Ohh you and me<em>  
><em>But right now there's you and… me!<em>

Everyone claps when my phone vibrate .

_no more LA star NY sweetheart _

_x Daddies._

I jump up " Omg Q, Finn , Sam after graduation we are going to New York .

Now I have everyone's look at me " That amazing Rach " Quinn comes over and hugs me . When she pulls away I see a woman , I know her ... Wait a minute Mrs Poem the head of NYADA she's probably here for ... Kurt .

"Hello Miss who are you " Mr Schue asks .

"I am ..."

I jump up and interrupt " Mrs Poem head of NYADA The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. "

"That's right ."

"Than Why are you here Mrs Poem ."

"Well Every year I choose a state and visit every glee club that won sectionals this year it was Ohio ... I've listened to the two songs and all of them who song them are extremely talented are You seniors ? " She turns to us .

"Yes ma'am Finn , Sam, Quinn and I are all seniors , " I look at her " Why ?"

She gives us a paper " You can try out for the school."

Quinn turns to her " We would love to , but we just can't pay it ."

"Just fill it in every year we have 5 students that can come completely free because they can't earn it " She smiles to Quinn.

We fill everything in .

* * *

><p><strong>You see there isn't that much story in this chapter more songs . The songs are : Gift of a Friend - Demi Lovato<br>**

** You're the music in me - HSM2  
><strong>

** Right here, right now - HSM3 **

**3 reviews= next chapter  
><strong>


	11. NYADA

4 months pass . The new directions won regionals with Sam and Quinn and their version of Right here , right now . Artie toke the lead for Heart and soul . Nationals are 6 May and 7 May .

_Quinn's p.o.v _

When I opened the mail this morning I found two letters of NYADA . I called Rachel and it looks like she and Finn also got their letter they are coming over so we can open them together I'm so nervous . I know Kurt isn't adapted I feel bad for him .

"You think Rach and Finn wanna go to the park with us ?" I look at Sam and ask .

"So we are going to the park ?" He smiles at me " Yeah I know what you are going to say Bethie loves the park ."

"It looks like you are reading my mind " I pick up a doll "I never really played with dolls ."

"Where did you played with , Stace always played actually she still plays always with dolls ."

I shrug "I already told you , when I was younger I was sorta a boy ya know I played with cars and stuff" I laugh " Franny was more a girly girl ." I give Beth her doll " Here Bethie ."

The bell rings

I go open the door ." Q I ... I mean we are here with our letter . I'm so nervous I didn't opened it like you asked . I can't believe it , New York is my dream . NYADA is one step closer to _Broadway ._ And you know how much I love Broadway . Maybe I can play Maria again . Ugh hopefully not with_ Jesse _He always dreamed of playing Tony . If he is on Broadway before me I'll ask Santana to Go all Lima Height on him..."

I interrupted " Breath Rach " She takes a deep breath " Come in " I look at Finn " You too Finn ." They walk inside .

"Who starts ? " Rachel jumps around " I think we gonna be all in . We are too GOOD to reject ." She stops and walks to us " You know what I'll go first ."

We all sit down on the couch , I sit Beth on my lap . Rachel opens her letter and starts to read " Dear Mrs Berry . We like to inform you ... You are accepted . You are one of the four lucky students who can come costless . We like to see you at the campus on 5 September 8.30 am ." Rachel looks up " I'm not gonna read more because I am to happy ." She claps " Q you go next ."

Gosh I hoped to be last .

xoxoxo

At the end we were all accepted even Finn . The thing Finn need to do first is graduate here .

Rachel looks down " Now I feel all bad for Kurt . He is one of my best friends too and now he isn't accepted ."

"Don't think about it Rach ." I shrug at her " Kurt is a good friend of me either , but it isn't our fault . I'm sure he gonna be happy for you , for us He is very sweet Rach . We all know that . "

"Are we going to the park we made sandwiches ." Rachel claps . Looks like she is doing that much today . Beth starts to clap with her , I forgot she is in the imitate period. It's cute thought .

"I just gonna take Beth's stuff ." I go to the Bedroom/ nursery .

xoxoxo

Rachel brought a picnic blanket , it's warm for April in Lima 68°.

"You think it gonna be hard go to New York and stuff . I mean Lima is all small and boring . New York is all big and never calm . " Rachel looks at us .

I look over at Sam and Beth and then back to Rachel " I think it gonna be the hardest for Beth . She's so young , but on the other hand she don't gonna remember Lima when she is older ."I look at Rach " When are you and Finn wanna get married ?"

"Begin June after graduation and before NY you understand . I can't believe we are going to be the first in glee club to get married . That means I need to pay ."

"What do you mean ?" I ask confused .

Rachel answers in her ' You see' way " well in January the whole expect for you and Sam bet who would be the first couple that got married , the half said you and Sam and the other half said Finn and I ."

"Why would you bet on something like that ?" I raise an eyebrow .

She shrugs " It was Santana's idea ."

"Wow I wasn't surprised by that at ALL"I laugh .

" I can't believe me and Finn are dating 6 months and gonna get Married in 2 months . I feel like everything goes so fast at this moment. " She does the thing with her fingers she always does when she has an idea or something " Like your and Sam's song said . Sometimes I just want the time to stop at a nice moment, because everything goes soo fast . I don't wanna say goodbye ."

I slide closer to her " Nobody wants to say goodbye . But what we gonna say isn't goodbye . Everyone gonna keep in touch and I'm sure in ten years you gonna give a killer of a reunion ." She laughs " And don't forget you , Finn, Sam, Mary and I go to New York . To study at your dream school "

Rachel laughs " In ten years you gonna help me , and I'm sure Beth gonna help either ."

I giggle " Beth already likes to take the lead in everything ."

She nods " Beth is a little bossy baby . Toddler whatever I have no idea when that changes ."

"So when are you and Finn start a family ?" I ask her joking .

"F,F , Family ?" Rachel looks like she is freaking out inside .

I put my hand on her arm " Gosh Rach I was kidding . Even thought " I glance over at Sam and Finn playing with Beth " Finn is pretty good with kids ."

"Wait till he gonna need to wake up in the middle of the night . He's already in a bad mood when he sleeps an hour less than normal . I wish you would have saw that ." She giggles .

"Yep , I've already saw him that way ." I look at her " Remember I lived at his place for 2 months or something ."

Rachel looks down " I forgot that . But now you are so much happier . Ya know now you and Finn are just friends . And you and I , girl I always knew I would make you happier ."

xoxoxo

On our way home we , listen to the radio .

_You´re better then the best_  
><em>I´m lucky just to linger in your light<em>  
><em>Cooler than the flip side of my pillow that´s right<em>  
><em>Completely unaware<em>  
><em>Nothing can compare to where you send me<em>  
><em>Lets me know that it´s ok <em>  
><em>Yeah it´s ok<em>  
><em>And the moments when my good times start to fade<em>

_You make me smile like the sun_  
><em>Fall outta bed <em>  
><em>Sing like a bird<em>  
><em>Dizzy in my head <em>  
><em>Spin like a record<em>  
><em>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool_  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold <em>  
><em>Buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

* * *

><p><strong>sorry small chapter . anyway someone without an accountant asked me some things at my other story but she also read this one .<strong>

**_So Line Here is my answer :_**_ q: Where are you from . _a: I'm from Belgium sweetie .  
><em>q: What languages do you speak <em> a: no that much : Dutch is my birth language . The other I speak are: French , English , Latin and I'm learning the Fabrevans languages :NA'VI.  
><em>Q: What's your favorite sport to do ?<em> A: Uhm I need to say Volleyball.  
><em>Q: What sports do you play . <em>A: I play : Volleyball and soccer . I climb , I dance and Ice skate  
><em>Q: What do you like to watch from sports<em> ? A: I like to watch soccer ( A big sport in Belgium even if they suck ) I also like to watch ice skating and Volleyball .  
><em>Q: <em>_How old are you ?_ A: I'm sixteen :D  
>Q: How are your brothers are named ? A: My big bro is Samuel , but he prefers Sam ( Hehe like Sam in glee) . My youngest Brother is Jarno .<p>

EXTRA

My boyfriend calls Mathis .

3 reviews = Next Chapter


	12. Epilogue

_Quinn's p.o.v _

Rach walks over to me , she actually looks good in white " I hope you prepared a speech maid of honor " She pats my shoulder .

" Maybe" I shrugs and take Sam's hand .

"Well lets say let go that hand and go to the stage ; my daddy is about to call your position" She winks and sit down .

Mr Berry ends his emotional speech in tears and than says the words I didn't wanted to hear " We like to ask maid of honor Mrs Quinn Fabray to give her speech ." I stand up and walk over to him . He gives me the mike microphone"

I take a deep breath and start to talk "So maid of honor . If someone would have told me that I would stand here a year ago , everyone would think that person is crazy . It's actually quite funny I'm standing here . 3 years ago I hated Rachel and dated Finn . I can't believe they are married now . Rachel and Finn always had an one-off-relation . I remember Rachel telling me in December '3 months is fast a year and a year forever' . We're going to New York soon . With their rings they gonna keep other people hitting on them . Anyway I wish Rachel Finn lots of luck and also a lot of babies " I look over to Rachel and I see she's turning pale again " Don't panic Rach that last was just a joke ." When I stop talking Rach runs/walks over to me and gives me a big hug .

"Thank you for your speech Q ." The room is felt with friends that hug ." now is the Best Man come here Kurt Hummel ." We walk back to the table.

Kurt takes the microphone " I can't believe I'm standing here on the wedding of my brother and one of my best friends . I've always knew I would stand her eventually . I was very happy when they came and ask me to be their wedding planner . We sat down a lot and planned together with little miss Barbie wedding planner assistant aka Quinn Fabray .I think we won nationals because of there excitement to sing together they were all happy and hyper . Anyway I made a list of what couples we all had in glee club and I like to share it with you but it is Far to long so I just made Finn's, Rachel's and don't ask me way but also Quinn's and mine .Fabson = Quinn and Finn . Finntana are Finn and Santana . Brittany and Finn ever went on a date and than the last for Finn is Finchel our bride and groom . were Rachel and the one and only Jesse st. James . Puckleberry our sweet Rach and Puck and than of course Finchel . Our little miss Quinn had Fabson you know who they are . Quick were Quinnie and Puck and than we have her current and O so cute relationship Fabrevans with Sam . I only had one relationship the other were one side crushes , so mine was Klaine with my sweetheart Blaine . Anyway I wish them every good thing and congrats again ."

xoxoxo

"So" Sam kiss my cheek " Are we next ?"

"Yes Sammy Kurt is already very busy ." She folds a pant " You better would help packing because in two days leaving ."

"Are you nervous , Ya know about moving and stuff ." He yawns " I can't believe we are up so early . just answer my first question ."

"Okay " She puts takes another pant " Of course I'm nervous but I know one thing ." She looks at him " With you everything gonna be okay ."

* * *

><p><strong>THere it is the quote . I'm sorry about the shortness I may make a sequel when I get enough reviews . Thank you everyone who r&amp;r this story I love you all . I have a new idea for a new story <strong>


End file.
